


Laugh Until You Cry, Or Cry Until You Laugh

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, muggle cooking class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Onions can make you cry, but in this Muggle cooking class, flying carrots are a bigger danger.





	Laugh Until You Cry, Or Cry Until You Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> this is my drabble for the february drarry discord drabble challenge, i hope you guys like it!

"Fuck," Draco muttered, tears blurring his eyesight.     
  
"First time cutting onions, Malfoy?" McLaggen thought it was hilarious to see him cry, even though he was doing worse in their muggle cooking classes than Draco. "Or is this just a an excuse to have a little cry about your life?"   
  
"Oh fuck  _ off _ , McLaggen," Potter snapped. "No one likes you."    
  
"I think you mean no one likes the sniffy Death Eater," McLaggen chuckled. Potter threw a carrot at his head. McLagged ducked, and now Draco got the carrot in his face.    
  
"Fuck, Draco. I'm sorry." Potter rushed to his side like he was his dying best friend. "I didn't mean to hit you..." Potter trailed off. He'd caught sight of his workbench. "You're not cutting onions."    
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor." Draco refused to look at Potter and continued cutting his potatoes.    
  
"McLaggen needs to get his eyes checked."   
  
"So do you. They're leaking."

  
"Oh fuck off, Potter!" Draco tried to snap at the specky git, but he laughed instead. Bloody PTSD had turned his emotions into a roller coaster. 

  
Potter looked shocked. "I haven't seen you laugh in years." 

  
"There's a first for everything." He sniffed and tried to recompose himself. It was hard with Potter staring at him like that.

  
"Please make sure this laugh isn't your last." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please consider leaving kudos or a comment!


End file.
